theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasha Thompson
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} 'Sasha Thompson '''is a character on ''The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Felisha Cooper from 2015 to 2017. Storylines Sasha arrives in Los Angeles and is reunited with the Avant family. While Vivienne Avant is delighted to see her, Julius Avant seems bothered that she unexpectedly shows up. When Vivienne leaves for a job interview at the DMV, Sasha and Julius have a somewhat awkward yet very tense conversation. Julius countless times tells Sasha to go back home to Chicago, but Sasha insists she stay in town. Soon, Sasha is reunited with her childhood best friend, Nicole Avant. Nicole brings Sasha over to Forrester Creations to give her the tour and to introduce to her boyfriend Zende Dominguez. Nicole also reveals to Sasha that she is pregnant, serving as the surrogate for Rick Forrester and Maya Avant. When Nicole leaves for a moment, Sasha eyes an elegant dress and decides to try it on. While she begins changing, Zende walks in and believes Nicole is behind the changing wall but is stunned to see Sasha wearing only her bra and underwear. Sasha begins showing interest in Zende, not knowing that who he is and he is dating Nicole. Later on, Sasha arrives at the Forrester mansion and is reunited with the entire Avant family, including Maya. Julius continues to show disgust that Sasha is in town and once again tells her to leave and go back home, but Sasha refuses every time. Sasha then reveals that she and Julius share a secret that the rest of the family doesn't know about. Sasha stops by the motel to visit Vivienne, but she has to run out to the store. While alone, Sasha and Julius continue their bickering. On December 21, during another argument, Sasha opens up that she and Julius are father and daughter. Nicole's Pregnancy and Romance with Zende Seeing that Nicole's pregnancy will never work for him and that he was getting tired of it, Zende decided to break it off with Nicole, much to the sadness of both of them. Alone in his room, Sasha decides to pay him a visit, and asked him about Nicole and what was making him sad - and she got the answer she was hoping for. Taking advantage of the heartbroken man, Sasha decided to kiss Zende, leading the new couple to sex. Zende and Sasha went strong for a period, though Zende wished to be with Nicole more than anything - though he could no longer handle the pregnancy. When Nicole gave birth, however, Zende decided to dump Sasha and be with the woman he truly loves - Nicole. Hearing about this and wanting Zende back, Sasha decided to fake a pregnancy to draw Zende to her. While believed by Zende, Maya and Nicole did not. They forced her to come out with the truth by giving her a pregnancy test, which she made read "positive" after stealing a pregnant photographer's wife's urine. Feeling this was the wrong thing to do, Sasha eventually owned up to lying about it, much to the aggravation of Maya, Nicole, Zende, and father Julius. Romance with Thomas Single again, Sasha went to work out with the men in the Forrester Creations Sky Lounge. One of these was Thomas Forrester, who she began speaking to, and flirted with. Julius came into the lounge and once again ordered Sasha leave town as she is a nuisance to everyone - causing Thomas to confront Julius and defend her. Julius left, and Sasha thanked Thomas with a kiss. Sasha and Thomas spent some time together, hanging out at the mansion by the pool, visiting his loft, and seeing each other at work. This met a downfall as the mother of Thomas' child, Caroline, returned to town, as Sasha felt she was driving a wedge between the family Thomas already has. Sasha broke things off with Thomas as she felt bad for it. Sasha has disappeared from canvas since February of 2017. Crimes Committed *Lied about being pregnant. (May 2016) *Blackmailed Julius Avant. (May 2016) *Stole a pregnant woman's urine to fake a pregnancy test. (May 2016) Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:African American characters Category:Avant family Category:Female Characters